palabras mudas
by cronica azul
Summary: era igual peleabamos y luego perdonabamos pero que cruel es el destino o ¿no? tandas cosas que callamos tando que no te dije ahora solo son mas que simple palabras mudas ... algo de pude haber dicho .. pero no yo calle ... fui un estupida ..lo se PALABRAS QUE CALLAMOS Y NUNCA LAS PODREMOS OIR ES SON LAS PALABRAS MUDAS


…UN DESEO…..POR MAGIA ….

El destino es cruel no lo creen bueno quien soy yo para decirlo eh, nadie solo yo espero no a ser enojar otra vez a mama

Jugaba mis manos, al igual que mis pies escuchaba a alguien que me hablaba pero no ponía atención, yo nunca ponía atención supongo que me regañaban, alce la cabeza y ella me volteo la cara.

-¡Pon atención Emi , pon atención por favor por una vez pon atención- dijo frustrara.

-´´si´´- susurre-perdón mama-

-por favor vete a tu cuarto- dijo mas calmada – no vas a cenar hoy- dicho esto se fue de la habitación dejándome de nuevo a mi y a mi amigo imaginario, sola como siempre .

Un dolor se inundó en mi pecho otra vez recordé a mi papa, ``pero él ya se fue ´´ pensé maldito insumió otra vez no voy a poder dormir me pare del sofá y mi dirige a mi cuarto como quiera según ella estoy castigada, ¿o no?

*¿qué otra vez vas a llorar eh?* dijo mi amigo que claro solo yo miraba dirán que estoy loca pero eso no me importa si él me está consolando cuanto estoy de mal o de peor humor .

Que ice mal en esta vida lo tenía todo una mama buena un papa todo, pero el destino nunca es tu amigo nunca si te trato bien una vez es o será por lastima, pero no por ser bueno .

Llegue a mi cuarto como siempre frio solo era hija única que esperaba a un hermano –por favor un nuevo destino para mi tenme lastima.

*que ridícula, vete estas llorando * dijo el allí parado frente a mi puerta y viéndome.

-ahora te vienes a burlar te mi digo estoy tan feliz que no me importa verdad- le dije sarcástica.

*ya solo bromeaba no es para tanto ¿o sí? , es solo que debes de dejar a los demás y preocuparse por,¿no se?tu – dijo en un tono muy serio.

-o.k – dije resignada, él tenía mucha razón- gracias Ester- le dije.

Mire mi cama y me quite el uniforme lo avente en la cama y también yo lo hice estaba cansada fue un gran día me toque la mejilla estaba roja tal vez si mama me prestara más atención no haría cosas así pero que ya estaba hecha la travesura –jejejejejeje que cara puso ese profe – pensé.

¡DOC DOCDOC ¡

Se escuchó un ruido desde mi closet no me pare solo lo oí que rara no hay ratones en esta casa mama los odia pero puede que.

Me pare dela cama fui hacia el closet y peque mi oído a la puerta. El impacto del ruido me impacto de repente y me separe de ella.

*Vamos ábrela, no es nada malo enserio * dijo el, como siempre.

-que estás loco no sabes si es un ladrón – dije en voz baja.

*vamos ya vi en su interior, enserio te lo prometo * dijo alzando la mano.

-bueno si tú dices – dije abriendo la perilla lentamente.

/

/

/

No había nada debería sentirme estúpida por eso, -creer que era algo – estoy volviéndome loca.

¡DOC DOC DOC DOC DOC!

Voltee a ver no había nada más que una terrible oscuridad, tome el swich y prendí la luz, no era nada pero el ruido seguía.

-*estas cerca no lo dudes mira que es *- dijo Ester.

-puedes callarte me desesperas – dije frustrada pero en susurro.

El ruido seguía así que movía todo para encontrar el causante ese acto el miedo me invadía.

En la esquina de el closet se podía ver telarañas y mucho polvo y oscuridad pero siguió su camino hacia el ruido, entraba encontró una caja hasta el fondo era una impresión grande en sus ojos al ver lo que era .

Una pequeña caja en ese closet la hacía verse un misterio pero no le tomo mucha importancia a la caja hasta que recordó.

/

/FLASH BACK/

Se acercaba navidad y por supuesto mi papa no tardaría en llegar de su viaje hasta que sono la puerta y fui a ver.

-papa – dije alegre al ver a mi papa entrar.

-hola mi princesa ¿cómo ha estado eh?- dijo al verme sonreír.

-papi que me trajiste eh- dije alzando mis manos para que me abrasara.

-esto- dijo alzándome ala ves que me enseñaba una pequeña caja de madera color carmín.

-esto es uno de mis más preciados recalos lo vas a cuidar mucho eh – dijo bajándome para que pudiera ver el obsequio.

-qué bonito papa es muy bonita – dije abriendo la caja-¡wow! Y tiene música en ella es la te ''''como se llamaba así la te estrellita –dije viendo con impresión la caja de mis manos .

Vamos a tacarla si ..Pero andes cuanto estes sola en el mundo y de sientas fatal esta caja de tara un maravilloso obsequio –dijo

-enserio – dije curiosa.

-''si''- susurro.-ahora ya duérmete- dijo apagando la luz de mi cuarto, y serrando la puerta a la vez que salía.-buenas noches princesa.

/

/fin del flash back /

Esta es mi preciado regalo eh – gracias papa – dije serrando los ojos y acostándome en mi cama.

-*si espero que lo recuerdes bien Emi *- dijo Ester claro dijo en mi conciencia.

-esto es tan solo otro mal día- dije serrando los ojos.

/

/

Era mañana el sol me pegaba en la cara – que fastidio- dije al ver mi almohada humeda por la baba otra vez –uuuyy no ya es muy tarde – dije parándome rápido ya era tarde para ir a la escuela.

-levántate floja ya sé te hico tarde otra vez – dijo mi mama de mal humor como siempre.

-uff – suspire seria otro día eso si lo tenía previsto.-ahora que hice mal eh aparte de haber nacido , dime nada mas- dicho esto se fue azotando la puerta- vieja loco – dije después que se había ido.

Me pare ya era tarde y no quería quedarme en casa seria un horro estar con ella. Voltee a un lado de mi cama había una caja me paso como rayo lo de anoche y la tome y Salí se me hacia mas tarde y no quería faltar a la escuela no esta vez.

-*no deberías tratar a si a tu mama es algo malo que la trates a si sabes*- dijo ester ,y claro el tenia razón de nuevo.

Salí en la calle estaba oscuro todavía para ser las seis de la mañana.


End file.
